It's Good To Be Home
by SurreptitiousNinja
Summary: Jason Grace is glad to be home. But when he goes wandering around during dinner, who will he run in to? Jeyna, Fluff, Probably OOC. My fail of a one shot with Jeyna, because I don't read or write them, because I ship Jasper, but hey! I'm trying. It doesn't bash Reyna or Piper, either, so have fun!


**A/N: Sigh... I can't believe I'm doing this- But who else has anything to do at 3:30 in the morning?  
So, anyway, I don't ship Jeyna. I ship Jasper all the way. I just want to say that I don't hate Reyna- actually, I might like her sometimes. (My friend, xXxHeroesofOlympusxXx- no inputs ;D)**

**So, I really think this is going to suck epically, but... Oh well. I have no idea how to write Jeyna. I don't read it or write it, so I'll try my best... Flames and CC totally welcome, because I know this will suck.**

**I guess this is dedicated to BlackSCrazy and HeadintheClouds818, because they are some hardcore Jeyna shippers. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

Jason walked around Camp Jupiter, feeling complete once more. He loved Camp Half-Blood; it's just, he was a _Roman._ Roman's and Greek's don't mix well. It was no wonder why he always felt out of place and awkward there. It felt nice to finally be home.

_Really _home.

After visiting Lupa and the Fifth Legion, Jason wandered around Camp, his hands stuffed in his pockets, aiming for the Mess Hall but never really getting there, although he knew exactly where it was. He was walking the opposite way, actually. For some reason he felt the need to take the long way (which happened to be a circle around Camp), like he needed to refresh his freshly restored memories.

Jason hadn't been keeping track of time or where he had been walking to- until he found himself on Temple Hill.

_Had I really walked that far?_ He wondered as he walked around the temples. There was the Jupiter Optimus Maximus, with the Mars Ultor to his left and the temple of Pluto to his right. Then there was the temple of Bellona straight ahead.

Bellona. Jason smirked. Reyna was a daughter of Bellona, wasn't she? He had been thinking about her a lot, recently. When the War ended, Piper and Jason broke off their relationship, but still decided to be best friends. It was working out great, actually. Reyna and Piper didn't hate each other, and Jason hadn't thought they would like everyone else did. Jason and Reyna were still the Camp Praetors and still best friends, but Jason obviously saw her as something more. The million dollar question was; did she return the feeling?

Jason hadn't had the nerve to ask her about it, yet.

_Yet._

As he made his was across the path to the temple of Bellona, he thought back to the time Reyna was helping him study, so many years ago:

"_God of Death, Riches and the Underworld (_**A/N: Is there a Roman name for the Underworld?**_)." Reyna quizzed him, looking up from her book to Jason, who was tapping his head with a pencil, trying to remember.  
"Um... Pluto?" He answered, prepared for a no, and a long, drawn out speech on who _that_ god was and how he was different from the god in question. But instead, he got a nod._

"_Good job, Jason. You're learning." Jason sighed. This was harder then he thought it would be._

"_Can you give me an easy one for a change?" He whined, tapping his feet on the ground like a toddler, causing the book on his lap to fall to the ground. Reyna laughed at him._

"_Okay, okay," she said, smiling. "Here's a really easy one: Goddess of War." Jason frowned. He knew this one, he knew this one- but he didn't.  
"Come on, Jase! You know it! Here, a hint- starts with a B." Jason looked at her. The look on his face made her think he thought she was crazy._

"_Huh? Not much of a hint, Rey." Reyna sighed._

"_You're such an Airhead." She rolled her eyes at Jason's proud smirk. "Alright, this hint should give it away: My mom." Jason though for a second, looking up at the sky. Then his whole face lit up, and Reyna could just imagine the light blub over his head._

"_I've got it!" Jason exclaimed, pointing upward. Reyna laughed again._

"_Care to share?" Jason grinned. _

"_Bologna!" Reyna stared at him blankly for a few moments. He couldn't be serious. But that dumb grin of his didn't come off his face._

_After a few moments of silence, Reyna asked,"you're serious, aren't you?"_

"_Completely!" Reyna stared for a few more moments, then started howling with laughter. She had tears coming out of her eyes by the time she could answer Jason, who had been asking what was so funny for the last two minutes. _

"_B-b-b-bologna!" She burst out laughing. Jason pouted. She looked up and forced herself to stop. "J-Jason," she started breathlessly. "Bologna is a deli meat. My mom isn't a deli meat. Her name is 'Bellona'."_

"_Oohh... I knew that." Jason said, looking down. Reyna chuckled._

"_Sure you did."_

Jason had made it to the temple by now, and he put his hand on the door knob, but refrained from turning it right away. He didn't want to go in to Bellona's temple chuckling about the time when he thought her name was 'Bologna'. After Jason suppressed his laughter, he opened the door and stepped inside. He didn't notice the other person in the room- but she did. She whipped around to see Jason. She gave a little yelp. Jason's head snapped towards her, his hand on his _Gladius_. When he saw who it was, he removed his hand.

"Oh, sorry Reyna. Didn't realize you weren't at dinner." Reyna shook her head, her dark hair spilling around her shoulders.

"Nope. I thought you were at dinner, though. Why are you here, of all places?" Reyna asked, looking at Jason.

"Um, no reason." _Yeah, no reason at all. It wasn't because it had a connection to you, because that would be stalkerish, and it has nothing to do with the fact that I was just think about when we called your mom Bologna. No reason at all._

"Oh, alright then." Suddenly, Reyna's whole face flushed. She turned her head so Jason wouldn't notice, but it was too late for that.  
"What's up, Rey? Why are you blushing like that?" Jason rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. Reyna looked at him for a split second, then looked away again looking like a ripe tomato.

"Reyna? What's up?" Jason asked again. Now he was a little worried. Did she have some blushing disease that was unheard of until now that makes your face all red, or-

"Nothing, really."

"Uh-huh. You know, in Girl Language, 'nothing' means 'something'." Jason countered, giving her a fake hard look. Reyna looked up at him oddly.  
"What would you know about Girl Language?" She asked, clearly frightened by the idea of Jason knowing Girl Language. It was Jason's turn to blush now.  
"It's-it's nothing like _that_," he spluttered. "I read it on some dudes blog or something."

"What's a... blog?" Jason sighed. They didn't get much internet access here or at Camp Half-Blood. If it weren't for the Stoll brothers, he wouldn't have known, either.

"Something I will show you when you are older." Reyna glared at him, and he just laughed.

"Whatever, Grace."

"So, back to your 'nothing'. What's wrong?" Reyna blushed again.

"Oh, Octavian just told me that everyone thinks you... you know, _like_ me." Reyna laughed nervously and awkwardly. It was really probably just something to fill the awkward silence.

Jason knew he didn't try to hide it anymore, but he didn't think it was that obvious!  
Well, ever since Juno took his memories, he doesn't think anything was a certain way without asking someone to confirm his thoughts.

Well, this is the perfect time. I might as well tell her now. It's now or never, basically. Jason took a deep breath, his hands twisting in to fists in his pockets as he tried to keep from looking tense.

"Well, um, Reyna, there was actually something I needed to talk to you about-"

"What is it?" Reyna breathed. She looked like she was expecting bad news. That put Jason down a bit. Was finding out Jason liked her that bad?  
_No. It doesn't matter what she thinks, as long as you get it out. _

"I like you!" He blurted. Reyna blinked.

"Well, no surprise there, dummy. Aren't we sort of best friends?" Jason sighed. She didn't get it. Is she really going to make him spell it out for her?

"No, Reyna. I like you the way Octavian thinks I like you." Jason's whole faced flushed. When Reyna just stared at him, he turned around to go, looking down.

"Jason!" Reyna called, holding her arm out. She ran up to him, caught his shoulder and turned him so he was facing her. She put her hands on his shoulders. "You don't now how long I've waited to hear those words from you."

Jason smiled and wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her lips.  
It was good to be home.

**A/N: Wow. That turned out to be really fluffy. So, did you enjoy your Jeyna cotton candy?  
This probably sucks since I don't read or write Jeyna fiction, but whatever. At lease I'm trying!  
P.S. This took me an hour to write, so be grateful!  
Flames and CC welcome. **


End file.
